Lucy's sudden change
by lovanalu
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission without her team.Her mission is to catch robbers..but something happens something that will keep Lucy in danger
1. Chapter 1

**LUCY'S POV**

It was a normal morning,Gray and Natsu were fighting,Happy was trying to get Charles attention as always, and Mira was as happy as ever!

"Ohayo Lu-chan" (morning Lu-chan) Levi greeted

Ohayo Levi i replied.

"Is there anything fun you'll be doing today?"she asked curiously.

Hmm..well,i want to go on a job so badly!

"With your team?"

Yea,i guess so.

I went over to the job display and called everyone together,Erza,Gray and Natsu.

So minna?(minna-everyone)who'll pick the job today?i wondered.

"um i think i wi-"Erza got interrupted by Natsu."I will!i'll pick this time!"

Gray made a big facepalm and said "As always"

"NATSUU!"Erza shouted.

"Hm?"he asked,not knowing whats going on.

"WASN'T I ABOUT TO PICK A JOB?!"

they started fighting and i got pretty annoyed with them

Umm..you guys?everyone looked at me.m-maybe i should go alone this time,besides i just found a good easy job.

"you want to go alone?" Team Natsu asked all at the same time.

only for today 's only robbers in a jewellery store,i'll handle it!

"well i don't mind,i'll be able to finish my strawberry cake"Erza said proudly

"I don't mind either,ican take a day off."Gray smirked

and Natsu...Natsu just kept looking at the job i was going for,he didn't say a word.

Eh?Natsu is it okay if i go alone?

"Well,i donno 's something i don't like about it,but since everyone's staying i guess i can stay too!"

Okay!thanks everyone,i'll be here at around night or depends on how skilled the robber is..i smiled and waved goodbye sayonara minna i'll come back shortly(Bye everyone).And everyone said "COME BACK SAFE!"


	2. Chapter 2

(3 hours later)I was really close to the Jewellery store about 5 meters away.I came inside and seen the place trashed down,i couldn't see the robbers,i could only see a single turned around and seen me standing looked at my Faiy tail mark

"Fairy Tail huh?" he said.

it sounded like he knew i was coming all along.

My legs shaked for some reason,was it..fear?my heart was racing!but i wasn't scared or..was i?

the man was young,he had a purple cape on

y-you must be the 't you?

"Robber?well,yes you could put it that way,hmph..."he made a small evil laugh"My name is Hirikui,that's all you need to know"

I-I couldn't move for some reason,was it...his magic?well,it was possible.I got scared for real this time!i didn't know what to do

suddenly!he attacked with his magic!it was pink fire!?I couldn't move and it struck me!i was slowly drifting away..i was loosing consciousness..


	3. Chapter 3

(3 weeks pass)

**NATSU'S POV**

Where's Lucy?!it's been 3 WEEKS!Maybe something bad happened!everyone else was also worried...They all didn't know what happened, Underpants guy was just sitting there (also known as Gray)with Erza worriedly..

"we shouldn't have let her go by herself"Erza said sadly.

"Yea..we shouldn't have,but we did!"Underpants guy shouted.

Then suddenly,the doors opened,silence struck in the Fairy Tail beer Hall it was,a girl with a red cape we couldn't see her face because her hood was up but that scent was..Lucy's?!,i ran up to her while she kept walking

L-Lucy?that you?

she suddenly stopped and turned her head in a flash!i was only able to see her mouth and a bit of her hair since her eyes were darkened,she bit her lip and said

"What do you want,Natsu?!"she sounded so different,she sounded so angry and annoyed,

L-Lucy what happened to you?everyone in the guild ran up.

"hm?!"

her voice lowered,she sounded even worse than before,it really _did_ seem like she was annoyed with everything sh-

"What do you mean what happened?!"

w-well you see you weren't here for around 3 weeks since that job you had,you know...why did it take so long?

"Job?! you mean that robber job!?"

she started shouting at an ordinary question she seemed so creepy and scary

"Lucy what's wrong?why are you acting like that?!"Underpants guy asked worriedly as well as Erza repeating.

"hm!?acting like what!?"

the whole guild became silent and no one even moved,in case they'd miss what she'd say

"L-like that..."underpants guy mumbled

"**LIKE THAT?!ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I CAN'T SPEAK OR SOMETHING!?",**everyone froze once again..thinking at what has gone into her no one dared to talk back.

she sat down on one of the chairs and put her elbow on the table,everyone was waiting for her to say something

"ugh,now there's something wrong with the way i speak..you people descust me.."

she sounded even more annoyed than before,everyone gasped,Lucy never talked to anyone like that it seemed no one seemed to care about that,it was only her own seemed that they were more happy with the fact that Lucy came back,everyone started pushing her around and started asking stupid questions

"so were the robbers strong?" "maybe you found yourself a boyfriend" "is that why you didn't come back?and you're acting all cool?!"

"**URUSAI!"**(shut up) she shouted smashing the table in little pieces in one blow


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone froze again Erza and underpants guy had their mouths wide open and i was feeling a different vibe from old man seemed to be standing beside the doors for a while i think,he had an angry look on his face and came up to Lucy,he looked at her right hand and noticed her Fairy Tail mark was gone,he looked at it obediently Lucy snatched it off

"Is there something wrong with my hand!?"she questioned

"Lucy..what happened on your job?why is your mark gone?"he said calmly

"that..has nothing to do with you!"

everyone wondered what she meant..We haven't went on a mission for 3 weeks since Lucy dissapeared,we went up to ask her if she's coming with us since she _is _apart of our team

"Lucy?do you wanna come on a job with us?you _are_ apart of the team after all.."Erza asked.

"a team? i do this alone from now,i quit your team!"

WA-WHAAAA?

"W-WAIT,WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUIT OUR TEAM"Underpants guy shouted

"i mean..i QUIT your team"she speaked a little louder

"but we've always stuck together!you can't just leave!"Erza whined

"I can do whatever i wish,i'm not the Lucy you know anymore...i do remember everything but things have changed.."

**Gray's POV**

As she said that,i really had nothing to say,i believe she was telling the truth sh-

"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET YOU QUIT OUR TEAM!ABSOLUTLEY NO WAY!"blockhead screamed

while holding Lucy's shoulders tighter and tighter and,as expected Lucy pushed his hands away.

"Who asked you?I didn't ask for your dumb opinion did i?!If you want me to go with you so badly i will..Just this once"

Team Natsu Gasped and blockhead gave her a big smile with his thumbs up

"Sure!"

We went on a dangerous mission,even though they were just robbers again,they were highly skilled.

**(5 minutes passed)**

NATSU YOU READY?!

(we were dealing with one of the robbers,he was extremley fast and dangerous)While we were fighting we didn't see that there was a second one coming Natsu Erza and I were busy fighting the other one,When we looked at him the second time he was coming straight at us no time to dodge his attack Erza and Natsu noticed at the same moment when he was about to take a death move on us NATSU ERZA CAREFUL!But then Lucy stepped in she was as fast as lighting and stopped the robbers sword by dodging it with her own,it was extremley cool and she saved it from coming at the place where we were it was snowing a lot and that's what blew her hood Erza Natsu and i gasped even though she was facing her back to us we could already see how detirmined she was,her hair was up with a high pony tail with here fringe let loose her hair became longer and so,it was flowing through the wind the robber fell into the snow and she tied him up with ropes,we were still struggling with the other robber and she wiped him out in a glimpse and then she brushed her hands and turned to us putting her hands on her hips,she looked at us in a way,she looked as if she was really serious in what she was doing,so in other words she wasn't joking,she also looked angrily at us,

"Is this enough? now we're going back!and as said,i'm quiting!"

her clothing was so different had black tights with wine colored boots with a wine colored dress that was up to her knees with white stripes that were outlining be honest she looked pretty,but still too different from the nice sweet Lucy we used to was silence while we were walking back,everyone kept staring at her including me.

"If you keep staring like that..who knows what'll happen"

we all freaked out and looked at the path we were walking

"we're..we're sorry.."we all said at the same time.

When we came back to the guild everyone kept staring at us..no..at Lucy,since her cape was off everyone could see how she really looks,Wendy had a scared looking face

"Lucy-san can be _that _scary in life?"and she covered her mouth with her hands

Gajeel came up "wow bunny you really do look different now"

Erza Natsu and i got really creeped out,since her attitude was changed who nows what she'd d-

"Did you just call me "bunny?"or did i miss hear you?!"

As she said that she looked straight at him and pointed her sword a few inches to his neck

"well yea,i always call you that"he said that while giving her a weak laugh

Her face turned even more scarey

"if you call me that one more time,your gonna get "

Even Gajeel was scared

"u-ugh,Okay i wont..sorry."

She put her sword back into her sword carrier and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

(Narator)

It was really late at night around 03:47, Lucy was still awake sitting on her bed,she looked like she was thinking about something,maybe about everyone telling her that she was acting strange,someone knocked on the window she opened her blinds.

"a-ah...What are you doing here so late!"she shouted

"listen..i need to talk to you"Natsu replied.

Lucy put an angry face on.

"There's nothing i need to talk to _you_ about."she answered back to him,slowly turning away.

"well i do."Natsu mumbled as he came through the window,

"listen,this whole thing's a mess,you're acting completely different now!you said you remember everything..tell me what happened!..please.."as he raised his voice he started messing with his hair.

Lucy looked aside,thinking..

"mph..i-i don't know..i don't remember,what i meant by i remember everything was that i knew what Fairy Tail was..who you guys were,but i don't remember anything about my personalities changing.."she whispered still in her angry face.

"uh?well do you remember,how the robbers looked?"he asked her.

"well,actually it was a,_robber_...it was a single last thing i remember is that he had a purple cape,and said something to me..but,i,ugh..i don't know!"she looked at Natsu and then put her hands against her face.

Natsu gasped "he said something to you?a robber?d-do you know his name?"Natsu questioned

Lucy had one hand against her forehead "hi-hiri..i,no i don't remember"she was getting annoyed because of her not remembering his name..

Natsu sighed "well,you should remember eventually..so i wont pressure you,if you remember something make sure to tell me,kay?"as he said that he was standing on her window sill looking back at her,getting ready to jump.

Her angry face faded and she looked at him a bit more softly than before.

"y-yea,kay,i will..."she said giving him the weakest smile.

"oh,and one more thing!"

"hm?"

"we're going on a mission tomorrow!make sure to be there!"he gave her a huge smile and waited for her to reply,

she gave him an evil smiling face "baka!"she seemed to have a little laugh "didn't we decide it on the last mission?!"

"well,_you_ decided on that!you really think we'll let you?i'll tell Gray and Erza!see ya!"he jumped off and ran back..

she gave a big sigh and looked at her Fairy Tail mark,

"well,i am apart of the guild after all..hm!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(the next morning)**

it was a beautiful morning everyone was at the guild except for Lucy.

"Are you sure she's coming Natsu?"Gray asked

"Yeah!i'm sure she is!"Natsu said happily.

"well,should we pick a job?"Natsu questioned

"yea,now this time **i'll** pick!"Erza said loudly

Natsu laughed rubbing the back of his head "yea,sorry about last time"

Erza went over to the job display,

"hmm...what job should i take?"she said,picking carefully

"Ah!this one will be nice!"she said excitedly,

she picked a job that was a little hard,but for Lucy would probably be a piece of cake based on her skills on the last time it was about an old man who keeps destroying buildings in a town called "Onibus town" the old man was extremely dangerous,they were waiting for Lucy around 10 minutes but still no sign of her,Erza and Gray became to doubt that she's gonna come..

"umm,Natsu?i don't think she'll come"said Erza

Natsu didn't say anything,he just kept looking at the big Fairy Tail doors,Gray and Erza started talking a little,soon there was a little blur walking towards them, Natsu noticed it first it was Lucy,Gray and Erza noticed after.

"LUCY!"he screamed

Lucy was walking patiently she looked the same, she had that annoyed face again with her new red cape and her sword hidden under it,she came up close to them.

"Lucy you came!"Gray shouted

Lucy looked calm but still she was looking stubborn,the same as from the day she came after those 3 weeks,

"yea.i did,but that doesn't change anything! i am from your group i'll have to just stick around with you"she gave them all an evil smirk,

"what's with that evil face?"Erza laughed

"i'm not a fan of smiling kindly or even smirking or laughing,that's why.."

"oh?yea,well i'm glad you came we're all glad."Erza talked happily as if her mood was lifted.

"Well anyway this is the job we're doing"Gray holded up the paper to show her..

She bent down a little to look at it "hmph"she laughed weakly "this'll be easy"as she said that she brushed her hands.

"Then off we go!"Natsu screamed

"right" "yeah!" Gray and Erza shouted

Lucy just put her hand on her hip

"hm!sure!"


	7. Chapter 7

they were in a beautiful forest,the sun was shining on them as they walked,Lucy was closest to Natsu,He looked over at her while they were walking and he smiled at her,

"Well what is it?!" she roared

Natsu had a freaked out face and didn't say anything,Erza and Gray were freaked out too but they didn't say anything,they were wondering what she's gonna do

"hm!" Lucy started laughing with her hand a few inches away from her mouth

"i'm only joking"she laughed again,

"you shouldn't take everything so seriously!"she smiled as she poked him softly on his shoulder,then she pointed out to Gray and Erza,

"Same goes for you"She said,looking a little dissapointed

the sun was shining the most on her,and also a few shades from the leaves,she still had her smile and everyone else smiled back to she turned around she seen that Natsu had the biggest smile,

"w-what is it?"she asked as she blushed

"your coming back to us,Lucy!"

while everyone was looking her smile faded away..

"n-no.." she said sadly.

everyone looked at her not sure of what she meant,

"what do you mean?"Erza questioned

"i'm-i'm not coming back to you,i think that this personality thing is a curse..i remembered the mans name is Hirikui"

"a-a curse?"Gray repeated

"today when i was with you i remembered the past me,you guys made me remember all the fun i had"a tear slid down her soft cheek..

"you made me remember everything,how everything was good and we were always happy!,we messed up the town but we were the ones that had most fun!I love you guys for that..you are the dearest people i have..My mother died when i was so young,then my mad father did,you guys are the only ones i have that always cheered me up in some way,you came running after me when i was gone home,you are everything to me"more tears slid down,but she didn't cover her face.

"i want to do something about this curse but i don't know how to take it off,there's probably a time limit,i might have to do something but if i don't do it in time i'll.."

everyone waited for her to say what she didn't finish off,they wanted to know if they were thinking the right thing..

"die"she whispered,she couldn't speak properly because of her crying..

Natsu came close to her..

"Lucy there's no way i'll let you die!no way!we'll find out where this Hirikui guy is and we'll make sure you wont die!"as he speaked he was clutching on to Lucy's cape,She burst into tears and hugged them all at once.

"Arigato Minna"she whispered.

"we are family,not only a team,all of us care,we will always care because we are Fairy Tail"Erza whispered back to her..

she hugged them tighter,

"yea..."

she soon let go and wiped her tears with her hands

"we should hurry"


	8. Chapter 8

They were really close to Onibus town.

Lucy gasped "uh?"

"huh?what is it Lucy?you ok?"Natsu asked worriedly

"Hirikui..."she murmured

"HIRIKUI?"Gray shouted

"w-what about him?!"Erza roared

"i-i think it's telepathy"Lucy had a low voice.

"AND WHAT IS HE SAYING?"Natsu questioned impatiently

"h-he wants me to go to the biggest bridge in this town,he said he'll tell me how to get the curse off.."Lucy said scared,they just past the towns gates,

"we'll go with you!"they all yelled

"y-yeah lets go!"

they all ran with Lucy across the streets they got to the bridge and they seen a man with the same purple cape they came closer to Lucy and Lucy came closer to him,

"t-tell me how to get rid of the curse and is there..a time limit?!"she roared

"Your Fairy Tail friends?well anyway that doesn't matter,yes..there is a time has been two days since that curse activated,so you have 5 hours left,it is now 12:00 the curse will deactivate if you kiss you first love"he said making an evil face,

"my,first love?but how am i-"Hirikui interrupted her and said "that was the whole reason why i left your memory it was because of that,you will surely have someone in mind,oh and one more _will _die if you don't deactivate the curse in time."he dissapeared after that Lucy fell onto her knees and started sobbing

"but,i don't even know who.."

Natsu and Gray stood behind her and patted her back while Erza was kneeling down at the front to look at her face,

"L-Lucy when we get home we will talk about this okay?why don't we let Natsu and Gray handle this mission?"Erza said trying to make her feel better

Gray and Natsu agreed to this decision and they said that they'll be visiting straight after their mission.

Lucy and Erza came back to Magnolia and went into Lucy's house,

"so,you know you can trust me,Lucy? is there anyone in mind?"Erza said putting one arm around her shoulder

"no,i can't think of anyone or-"

"hm? someone in mind?"

"well,i don't know about Natsu,you see i'm so happy when he's around"Lucy looked at Erza and smirked

"hmm...well okay since that's who you think it is..we'll try it,we have to risk this Lucy,you do know that.

"y-yea"as Erza was speaking Lucy turned away for a minute because of her face turning extremely red..


	9. Chapter 9

they were still in her bedroom,Lucy eventually calmed down,

"w-will you tell him or something?i mean Natsu.."Lucy asked in a weird voice

"it depends,on how you want it you want i can tell him,but if you don't i wont"as Erza talked she gave her a smile,

"m-maybe don't i'll try to tell him myself,thank you Erza,for helping me..even though i'm in this kind of state"she thanked as giving her a weak smile back.

"hm?this kind of state?What do you mean,we're still ?"Erza questioned with a frightened looking face,

she nodded "mph..never mind,you can,forget about it"

Erza was looking at her and she thought for a moment what she meant by that

"well,okay,i guess.."she said quietly

then both Natsu and Gray jumped in through the window,they were back from their mission,

"yo!"they both shouted

"oh,hey Natsu Gray,did your mission go well?"Erza asked

"um,well we killed the old man but we messed up the town"Natsu said as he laughed,

Gray was sitting next to Lucy,

"Lucy,you ok?did anyone come into your mind?"he asked

Lucy looked at Gray and she had no clue what to say..

"u-uh well.."she gulped

"y-yea i have someone in mind,um.."

"you do?who?"Gray questioned

"Hey Natsu we'll go to buy some food everyone's hungry c'mon"Erza said as coming up to Natsu and grabbing his hand.

"h-hey w-aait!Erza don't pull me so hard!"he shouted as being pulled by Erza

Erza closed the doors and went out to town with Natsu

"so who is it?"Gray repeated

Lucy opened her mouth and started talking slowly

"well,it's N-Natsu..."as she talked she turned away quickly

"Natsu?"Gray gasped

"well,are you gonna tell him?"

"yea but i don't know how.."

"well you better tell him soon,it's been an hour since that Hirikui guy."

"yea i know i'll be at Fairy Tail at around 16:00pm but now,i kind of need to be alone..would you mind leaving me for awhile?"Lucy asked

"yea,sure.."Gray said as he walked through the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

it was really dark but it was only 15:30 Lucy was having a rest on her bed.

"Yosh!i don't have much time i'll go to the shower!"

it was 15:45 when she got out and she dressed up as usual she also put on her sword and her cape with her hood up on she arrived it was exactly 16:00pm everyone stared as she walked in,she came close to Erza Gray and Natsu,

"Natsu,can i talk to you for a moment?"she asked impatiently

"uh,yea sure"they walked a little further from Gray and Erza

"Natsu you a-"someone or something blew up one of the Fairy Tail wall,it was a huge machine it kept shooting little bombs into Fairy Tail Natsu and the rest used their magic to try and defeat it,when they were finished Lucy looked at the time,it was 16:59 around 30 seconds left for her

"oh no the time!"Lucy shouted

Erza Natsu and Gray ran up as Fast as they could up to her

"oh no!This is bad!"Gray shouted

"L-Lucy.."Erza put her hands over her mouth

Lucy fell on her knees

"Natsu!kiss me!"she shouted,

"wh-what?!"he looked confused

"JUST DO IT!"she cried

she began dissapearing,it started from her feet,her Fairy Tail mark was going she was dissapearing it looked like yellow glitter,Natsu held Lucy,

"Natsu please.."she said quietly this time

she started dissapearing through her stomach,Lucy bent down as she put her hand on his cheek,he kissed her,her neck and head was going and then she dissapeared and everyone else was in shock!Lucy was,gone..

"N-no it can't be.."Erza cried

the whole guild started crying and they all fell on their knees

"Give Lucy back to us!"all of them screamed!

"our team Erza Gray,we all promised her that we wouldn't let her die !"Everyone was looking at the ground shocked,then someone put their hand on Natsu's shoulder he turned around and seen a blonde bending down on him with the same clothes, sword and cape.

"you promised me,and you kept your promise,Natsu"she said still having her hand on his shoulder, she started smiling, and everyone heard her voice

Erza and Gray ran up hugging her one by Natsu stood up still sobbing,

"how?didn't you dissapear?"Natsu asked impatiently

she nodded "yea i did,but i came back.

"wait but your clothes!does that mean your personality i-"Erza asked

"nope,i'm back to the Lucy you've always knew,and this clothes is so not my style",she explained

Natsu came up and hugged her tightly,still sobbing,she looked at him and touched his pink cherry blossomed hair

"I knew you were my first love"she whispered closing her eyes.

Natsu was still there hugging her as she hugged him back

"i know that you will do anything for me..because,you've always saved me.."she whispered and laughed quietly

then he clutched onto her arms as he smiled

"This is amazing!i can't believe it!"he shouted

Lucy was there for a few seconds making a confused face

"hm?"

"I mean your back it's amazing!"

"oh?well yea,thanks!i gotta go change these clothes though!i'll come in a few seconds!

**(well that's the end!i hope you liked it!)**


End file.
